I'll Always Love You
by Emily002288
Summary: The war in Divergent never happened. Tris and Tobias are together and married happily. One day, they decide that they want to start a family together. New challenges will come with this. Well they be able to handle being parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris POV**

I sit at the top of the Ferris Wheel with Tobias.

Life in Dauntless couldn't get any better. Right after initiation, I moved in with Tobias. We dated for two years, and we've been married for one. Today actually marks our one year anniversary. We also have a dog named Ollie. He is a golden retriever. I have an awesome job. I currently work in the Control Room. Later on in the year, I will train initiates. I have amazing friends, too.

"Happy one year anniversary, Beatrice," Tobias says. He then kisses me. Tobias's warm hands slide under my shirt, and I sigh. I do the same thing to him, lifting his shirt up.

When we pull away, I say, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Tris Eaton."

Like I said, I have everything I want. Well, except for one thing.

I've been wanting to have kids with Tobias for about five months. However, I don't know if he'll want to. And I'm too nervous to ask him. Maybe I should just ask him. I mean, now seems like a good time. Well, here it goes.

"Um...Tobias," I say, and my voice sounds kind of high pitched. "Can I talk to you about something?" His facial expression changes. He was smiling a moment ago, and now he looks worried.

"Okay," he says.

"So...I was um...thinking that...maybe we could...um...I want to...um." He cuts me off, while a look of confusion spreads over his face.

"What is it?" Tobias asks. "You know that you can tell me anything."

"I just don't want you to get mad."

"I wont get mad at you. I promise."

"Okay. Well...um...I kind of want to have kids. But I don't know if you want to. And I was a little nervous to ask you." The words come out fast, and I can barely understand myself. Tobias laughs.

"Did you just say that you want to have kids, Tris?" I nod. He laughs again. "Of course I want to have kids with you. We can start a family. I've always wanted that."

"Wait, really? You do?"

"Of course I do."

"So, we're really having kids?" I ask, smiling.

"Yes, we're really having kids." He leans over and kisses me. Once again, my life is perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 Months Later**

* * *

**Tris POV**

I try another pregnancy test. Negative. At this point, it feels like we're never going to have kids. We've been trying for months now, and nothing has happened.

"Anything?" Tobias asks from outside the bathroom. I shake my head. I sigh, tears forming in my eyes. "C'mere." He steps forward and hugs me. A single tear rolls down my cheek.

"I just want to have a baby," I say. "It's been months since we've started trying, and I'm still not getting pregnant."

"You know, I'm not going to stop trying until we have a baby. And I'm not going to let you stop trying, either. Okay?" I nod, before standing on my tiptoes and softly kissing him.

So, we spend the rest of the day trying. Trying for a baby. Trying to start a family.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

* * *

I wake up feeling sick. I hop out of bed and run to the bathroom. I make it there just on time. I lean over the toilet and start throwing up. A moment later, I hear footsteps. Tobias bends down next to me and holds my hair back. He really is an amazing husband. When I'm done, I lean back into his arms. "Thanks," I say.

"No problem," Tobias says, kissing my forehead. "Tris, I think you're sick. How about you take a day off of work to rest?"

"It's okay. I'll be fine. See?" I stand up and start to feel dizzy. Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach. I lean back down and throw up again. Suddenly, I realize why I might be sick. I turn around, and by the expression on Tobias's face, I think he knows why, too. "Tobias," I say, a smile spreading across my face.

"It looks like someone is pregnant," he says, returning the smile.

Hand in hand, we walk to the Infirmary. It's not long before we are there. Together, we walk to the front desk. A middle aged man looks up from a computer. "Hi. How may I help you?" he asks.

"I would like to see if I'm pregnant," I say, and anyone could hear the excitement in my voice.

"What's your name?" the man asked.

"Tris Eaton."

"Okay," he replies. "Scarlet will be right with you."

A few minutes later, a young girl, who looks about a year older than me, calls my name. She leads us to a black room with quotes from the Dauntless Manifesto painted on the wall in purples. "Hello. I am Scarlet. So, you think you're pregnant?" Tobias and I nod at the same time. Scarlet asks us a few questions before running some tests on me. She leaves the room to calculate the results.

Tobias and I hold hands as we wait for her to come back. It feels like forever, but eventually, Scarlet is back. "Congratulations! I am glad to inform you that you are pregnant! You are three weeks along!"

"Tobias," I say. "We're pregnant."

"I know," replies Tobias. I then jump off of the bed I was on and Tobias swings me around. I put my arms around his neck and pull Tobias into a passionate kiss. There are no words to describe how happy I am right now.

"The due date for your baby is December 30th," Scarlet informs us.

Before we leave, we schedule our next appointment. We will have to return in four and a half months, so we can find out that gender of our baby. I can hardly wait till then. Soon, we are on our way back to our apartment.

"Tris, I love you so much," says Tobias. "I love our baby so much, too."

"We love you, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**1 Week Later**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Today at lunch, Tris and I decided that we are going to inform the group that she is pregnant. Today marks the day that Tris is one month pregnant. I mean, I'm definitely not counting or anything. But in approximately in eight months, we will have our baby. The first one of many, hopefully. But like I said, I'm not keeping track. Tris is starting to have mood swings. She also has starting craving food. At least her morning sickness has went away. That happened for about five days.

I walk over to our bed, where Tris is still sleeping. I wake her with a kiss on the head. "Good morning, Beautiful. Wake up. We have to go to work." She rolls over and groans.

"Jeez, Tobias. Can't you just let me sleep for ten minutes?" Tris asks.

"But we have to..."

"I told you to let me sleep for ten minutes." I sigh. I walk into the living room to call the Control Room and the Tattoo Parlor to let them know that something came up and we will be a little bit late for work today. I lay down next to Tris and wrap my arm around her.

I end up dozing off, too. Well, that is until Tris starts wacking me with a pillow. "Tobias! Tobias, wake up!"

"Ah, look who's up now."

"Isn't it such a beautiful day?"

"Most definitely," I say, stifling a laugh, because we are underground and we couldn't know what the weather is like. She grabs my shirt and pulls me into a kiss. She keeps giggling and smiling as we kiss. We both break away, out of breath. She tries to kiss me again but I pull back. "Tris. We have to go to work."

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot. I love work." The effects of being pregnant really don't bother me all that much. They just remind me that soon, we will have a wonderful baby in our lives. I snap out of my daze when I hear Tris talking. "Tobias! Do you ever even listen to me? I asked you to grab me a muffin from the kitchen."

"I'm sorry, Tris," I say. I quickly run into the kitchen to grab her breakfast while she changes. She eats her muffin while I change. Then, we are off to work.

I walk her to the Tattoo Parlor. Her mood is currently happy. She keeps going on and on about how excited she is for our baby. Soon, we are there. "Bye, Tris," I say, kissing her lips, briefly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Four," she says, before entering the parlor.

* * *

**Tris POV**

Soon enough, it is lunch time. I head to the Dining Hall, where Tobias and I will tell our friends about our baby.

Being pregnant has been kind of hard. My morning sickness has stopped. Now, I have other effects. I have mood swings very often. I also crave food. The two main things I crave are hamburgers and chocolate cake. Right now, I'm starving for both.

When I'm at the Dining Hall, I grab two hamburgers. I also place a pile of cake on my tray. Did I mention I'm starving?

I sit down at a table with my friends and Tobias. "Wow, Tris, that sure is a lot of food," Christina points out.

"Well, I'm hungry," I reply.

"So," starts Tobias. "Tris and I have something to tell you guys."

"We're pregnant," I state, smiling. Everyone at our table looks shocked.

"You guys are having a baby?" asks Uriah.

"Yeah, we're having a baby," says Tobias.

Once they are done with their state of shock, they all cheer and clap and congratulate us. After that, I head back to work.

* * *

When I get home from work today, I lay on the couch, waiting for Tobias. Once, he is home, he gives me a quick kiss. "How was work?" he asks.

"It was great," I reply. "I did some pretty awesome tattoos." Suddenly, I feel angry and tired. "But there were too many customers. I'm pregnant, I can't handle all of those people. It was so annoying." He nods. "I'm so tired. Anyways, how was your day?"

"It was good," he says.

"Tobias. I'm hungry. Can you get me something to eat?"

"Okay, Tris."

A few minutes later, he comes back with a nice plate of cake. We eat it together. I don't remember when, but I end up falling asleep, thinking about our baby.


	4. Chapter 4

**1 Month Later**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Right now, Tris is two months pregnant. Mostly everyone in Dauntless knows that Tris is pregnant. We've been getting congratulated a lot lately. The effects are basically just them same as last month. She has quite a lot of mood swings. She's also always asking for food. We thought it was gone, but the morning sickness came back. It happens almost every day, and not just in the morning.

It's about two in the afternoon when the cell phone rings in the Control Room. Gus, my boss, gets up and gets it. "Four, it's for you," he says. I walk to the phone, suddenly feeling worried. What if something bad happened to Tris.

"Hey, Four. It's Tori," she says through the phone.

"Hi," I reply. "Is Tris okay?"

"She's fine. I just wanted to let you know that I sent her home because she got sick. She said it wasn't a big deal, but I made her go back."

"Okay. Thanks, Tori." I hang up the phone before asking Gus permission to go back to my apartment for the day. He says it's okay and I leave the Control Room.

On the way back, I stop at the grocery store. We ran out of chocolate cake, so I have to get some for Tris.

I enter my apartment to see that Tris is in the bathroom again, sick. I walk over and hold Tris's hair back. She throws up for a pretty long time. "If I get sick one more time I swear I'm going to break something!" she yells, when she's done.

"Just think about it. In about eight months, we'll have a little beautiful, cute, mini you running around." This makes her laugh.

"Tobias, you know it could be a boy, right?"

"Well, if it's a boy, then he will be a very handsome baby." She laughs again. "Oh, and I also brought you something." Tris raises her eyebrows. "Cake." Her eyes suddenly grow wide and she runs into the kitchen, and grabs the cake in a fork. I watch her as she gulps it down in less than three minutes. This makes me laugh.

"What?" Tris asks. I walk over and kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Tris."


	5. Chapter 5

**1 Month Later**

* * *

**Tobias POV **

"Tobias!" Tris calls from the bathroom. I run into the bathroom and she has her shirt pulled up and she is smiling. "Look. I have a bump now." I lean down and look at the small bump on her stomach. That bump, it's our baby. I kiss her stomach and she giggles. I come back up and wipe the tears of happiness that have formed in her eyes.

"Tris, I love you so much." I then kiss her, hard. I can't believe were starting a family.

"I love you, too, Tobias," she says, once we break away. Suddenly, she turns pale. She bends down and starts throwing up. I hold her hair back, like I always do. "If I get sick one more time I'm going to break something!" she yells, when she is done.

"Tris, are you okay?"

"What do you think? Do you even pay attention to me anymore?" She storms out of the bathroom.

"Tris."

"Leave me alone!" It isn't long before Tris turns pale. She falls to the ground. I sit down next to us and kiss the tip of her nose. I lift her up and set her on the bed. "I'm sorry," she says.

"It's okay," I say, smiling. "You stay here and rest. I'm going to get you some food." Before she can respond, her eyes shut and her breathing evens out. I kiss her forehead, before leaving the apartment.

At the store, I get her cake. The baby needs some nutrients, so I decide to get her something healthy, also. I get her fruit, such as strawberries, blueberries, and cantaloupe. Before I go back home, I stop at the cafeteria to get her a hamburger.

When I come back, Tris is still sleeping. "Wake up." Her eyes flutter open and she smiles. "I got you some food." Tris reaches for the cake and I pull it away. "Nope." She groans. "I got you some more food that is healthier than cake. If you eat them, you can have the cake. I promise."

"Fine," Tris says. I head into the kitchen to make a tray of food for Tris. The hamburger sits in the middle. The fruit is in one corner, and a glass of water is in the other. "Thank you. You're the best."

"I know," I joke. She eats the food in less then ten minutes. I sit on the bed next to her, sneaking a quick kiss every so often.

"Can I have my cake now?" she asks. I nod, getting up. I come back with the cake. "You can have some, too." We sit there, sharing the cake. It isn't long before we both fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**1 Month Later**

* * *

**Tris POV**

Right now, I am four months pregnant. Next month, Tobias and I will find out the gender of our baby. My morning sickness has actually gone away now. My food craving and my mood swings, however, have gotten much worse. I'm mostly always congested. Sometimes, I have nosebleeds. I also sometimes faint, which is just the worst. On the bright side, my baby bump has gotten a lot bigger since last month. Now everyone notices it.

Tobias has been amazing through this. He's always by my side. He's always getting me food and checking on me. I'm so lucky to have him. I love him so much.

I am sitting in bed, when Tobias brings me a tray of food. "Thank you," I say, before kissing him.

"So, since you're four months pregnant, I was thinking that maybe we should think of names for our baby." I nod in agreement. "What names do you like?"

"Well, some girl names that I like are Chloe, Zoey, Lily, Ella, and Bella. Some boy names I like are Jacob, Lachlan, and Nicholas." What are some names you like?"

"For a girl, I think Emma, Ava, and Mia are all good names. For a boy, I like Zachary, Noah, Benjamin, Lucas, and Carlos." I nod. "Do you like any of a combination of those names?"

"I really like the name Chloe Ava Eaton," I tell Tobias.

"I think that that's a beautiful name. I also have an idea for our baby is a boy. How about Jacob Lucas Eaton?"

"I think that Jacob Lucas Eaton is a great name."

"So, if our babies a girl, we'll name her Chloe Ava Eaton, and if our babies a boy, we'll name him Jacob Lucas Eaton?"

"Yeah, I really think those names are great," I agree.

"After this one, do you want more kids?" asks Tobias.

"If you want to," I say. "I was thinking that after our first child turns one year old, we should start trying again."

"That's probably a good idea. Do you know how many kids you want to have? I'm fine with however many you want, but I definitely want more after this one."

"Maybe we could have three to five kids."

"That sounds great." Suddenly, I feel extremely tired. "I can't wait to start a family with you. I love you, Tris." Before I can respond, I already drifting off to sleep.


	7. Announcement

**Hey everyone! I would just like to let you know that I am continuing my stories on a different account. My username is Emily3852006. You can find the account on this cite or Wattpad. I would just like to thank you all for reading my stories. I hope you enjoy my new stories! Bye!**


End file.
